Crawling Back to You
by rimmierimmie
Summary: cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Backstreet Boys yang judulnya Crawling Back to You. (GinTsu)
1. chapter 1

"Aah aku capek sekali hari ini!" Keluh Tsukuyo menghela nafas panjang sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi di salah satu kedai kafe terkenal di Tokyo.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak meluapkan rasa lelahnya sebentar sementara ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya disofa empuk milik kafe kopi itu.

Orang didepannya hanya menatapnya datar.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini Gintoki?" Tanyanya memecah kesunyian diantara mereka semenjak memasuki tempat itu.

Gintoki mengedikkan bahunya "biasa saja" sahutnya cuek sekenanya.

Perempuan pirang itu mengedipkan matanya sedikit tercengang dengan polah Gintoki yang agak ketus. Tsukuyo berpikiran mungkin dia sedang kelelahan juga, jarang-jarang pria yang sering banyak bicara itu diam seribu bahasa dari awal mereka memasuki kedai itu.

"Aku hari ini menangkap 2 pelaku pembunuhan lo! Kau tau kan pembunuh berantai yang santer terdengar di berita akhir-akhir ini! Aku bisa menangkapnya bersama Toushi" jelasnya bangga sambil menangkupkan dua tangannya senang dan menatap Gintoki mengharap kekasihnya itu memuji atau menanggapinya.

"Hmmmm..." Gintoki mengerang mengiyakan, matanya yang malas tetap fokus dengan ponselnya.

"Sebenarnya salah satu pelaku hampir saja melukaiku tapi Toushi berhasil melindungiku, aku sangat bersyukur padanya, kau harus berterima kasih juga padanya Gintoki" lanjutnya tertawa pelan memancing agar pria itu merespon dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami.

Gintoki kembali menatapnya datar dengan mata ikannya setelah Tsukuyo mengucapkan itu tapi pandangannya kembali teralih ke parfait stroberi yang baru saja di pesannya.

Perempuan berprofesi sebagai polisi itu mengerutkan keningnya sedikit risih karena sedari tadi Gintoki hanya berdehem atau menyahut sekenanya dengan ceritanya yang berhasil menangkap pelaku kriminal bersama rekannya Hijikata Toshirou di kepolisian wilayah Tokyo di divisi yang sama, Divisi kejahatan pembunuhan.

Tsukuyo menyentuh tangan Gintoki yang berada di atas meja.

"Ada apa denganmu Gintoki? Kau ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku" ujarnya pelan menatap lembut Gintoki yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Entah kenapa saat itu Gintoki merasa Tsukuyo sedikit berbeda dari biasanya saat memanggil namanya, tidak semanis biasanya, tidak seindah saat diawal mereka menjalin hubungan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" balasnya menjawab kecemasan Tsukuyo.

Gintoki tahu jawabannya tidak akan memuaskan pertanyaan perempuan yang sudah menemaninya selama 9 bulan, perempuan itu bahkan sangat mengenalnya meskipun mereka sangat jarang bertemu karena kesibukan pekerjaan masing-masing, Tsukuyo adalah seorang polisi wanita yang sibuk yang selalu harus on time dan stand by dengan pekerjaannya dan Gintoki seorang guru di sebuah SMA terkenal di Tokyo.

"Kau bohong Gintoki!" Tsukuyo semakin erat memegang tangannya.

Gintoki sudah bisa menebak dia dengan mudah bisa mendeteksi kebohongannya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, katakan!?" desaknya menuntut.

Gintoki menyendok parfaitnya mencoba mengalihkan keadaan.

Tsukuyo tertawa kecil melihatnya, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

Cup

Perempuan bermata amethyst itu berblushing ria, wajahnya semerah tomat.

Gintoki merasakan benda hangat dan lembut di sekitar mulutnya.

Tsukuyo menciumnya.

Gintoki sedikit membuka mulutnya, kaget, tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah kembali seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tsukuyo memalingkan wajah cantiknya yang merona karena malu. Ia menunjuk gugup ke arah wajah Gintoki "a..aku tidak bisa menahannya, kau belepotan..." Ia tertawa pelan mencairkan suasana.

"Aku menjadi merasa bersalah..." Ucap Gintoki gelisah.

Tsukuyo memiringkan wajahnya, raut mukanya bingung tapi menunggu Gintoki meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Ada yang harus ku katakan padamu Tsukuyo.." Lirihnya berpaling ke arah lain mencoba tidak menatap balik tatapan Tsukuyo.

"Katakan saja.." Sahutnya meyakinkan Gintoki.

"Aku ingin kita berakhir" kata-kata itu keluar dengan lancar dari mulut Gintoki dan kembali menatap Tsukuyo.

Satu detik.

Dua detik

Tiga detik.

Butuh tiga detik untuk Tsukuyo untuk mencerna kalimat yang barusan pria itu katakan, ia tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Hening.

"Hahaha kau bercanda seperti biasa kan Gintoki? Kau bohong kan?" Ada sedikit nada bergetar di kalimatnya barusan, mencoba meyakinkan kalau hanya itu sebuah gurauan bodoh yang sering ia lontarkan.

Tsukuyo menatap Gintoki menuntut bahwa ia hanya bercanda tapi Gintoki menghindari mata amethystnya.

"Dengar Tsukuyo aku ingin kita masing-masing saja sekarang, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita... Kau mengerti?" Gintoki perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Tsukuyo di atas meja.

Tsukuyo terdiam, terpaku di tempatnya masih berusaha memproses kalimat Gintoki, ia tidak menyangka apa yang ia dengar sekarang, hatinya berdenyut nyeri dan sesak, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Tapi...kenapa Gintoki??" Rintihnya pelan menatap Gintoki yang datar menghindari tatapannya.

Gintoki beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan Tsukuyo yang terpaku diam di tempatnya. Ia tidak mengucapkan satu katapun setelah itu.

Keramaian di kafe itu membuat telinga Tsukuyo berdengung, ia merasa kosong, ia merasa tidak lagi berpijak di bumi.

Sosok Gintoki perlahan memudar menjauh, air mulai membanjiri matanya.

"Setidaknya berikan aku alasan kenapa kau mengakhiri kita Gintoki!?" Rintihnya disela isakannya saat berusaha menyusul Gintoki yang sudah berada di luar.

Pria itu perlahan melepas genggaman tangan Tsukuyo di lengannya tanpa berbalik menghadap Tsukuyo dan tidak mengetahui perempuan itu sedang meringis menahan sakit di tangannya yang sedikit lebam.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" sahutnya dingin.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi Tsukuyo.."

Tsukuyo terkesiap mendengar kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Gintoki, ia tidak siap menerima kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya, tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa Tsukuyo hanya bisa melepas kepergian Gintoki yang melangkah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

Tsukuyo hanya bisa tergugu ditempatnya, ia langkahkan kakinya gontai dengan hati berat, kepalanya penuh berkecamuk dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang dia sendiri pun tidak tahu jawabannya, kenapa Gintoki yang selama ini baik-baik saja tega mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya, memang kadang dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang pria itu pikirkan tapi selama ini ia selalu berusaha selalu ada untuknya, selalu meluangkan waktunya meskipun Dengan padatnya pekerjaannya.

Pria tegap berambut hitam dengan sebatang rokok di mulutnya itu baru saja memarkirkan motor sportnya didepan pekarangan apartemennya, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di kantong celananya bersiap memasuki pintu apartemennya sebelum mata biru gelapnya menangkap sosok wanita di seberang jalan apartemennya sekarang, bergegas ia menghampiri wanita itu.

"Heeiii kau kenapa?" Tanyanya lembut dengan suara berat khas miliknya.

"Toushi...?" Ucapnya pelan, buru-buru ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya.

Hijikata Toushiro membungkukan sedikiti tubuhnya mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Tsukuyo agar bisa meliat wajah Tsukuyo dengan jelas.

"Kau menangis?" Hijikata menyentuh pipinya.

Tsukuyo menggeleng, menutupi kebohongannya.

Senyum terpaksa terukir di wajahnya, ia mengangkat lengannya yang lebam "aku menahan sakit Toushi, kau tahu kan aku terkilir gara-gara kejadian siang tadi" Tsukuyo berusaha mengatur nada suaranya supaya tidak terdengar serak habis menangis sepanjang jalan.

Hijikata mendengus, sudut bibirnya terangkat " heh! kau bisa saja membohongi orang lain Tsukki, tapi tidak denganku"

"Kau tidak secengeng itu untuk menangisi luka fisikmu" ungkapnya menyeringai.

Tsukuyo menatap Hijikata, sahabatnya ini memang paling mengerti dirinya. Ia menelusupkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh tegap Hijikata, memeluknya erat dan menangis sepuasnya.

"Aku pinjam bahumu Toushi huaaaa..." Teriaknya pelan di dada Hijikata.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Toushi, huh!!!?" Bentaknya pelan di telinga Tsukuyo, ia mencoba menghibur sahabat kecilnya yang sedang sesunggukkan di pelukannya.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang membuat teman cantik kecilku ini menangis!!? Jangan bilang si kriting bajingan itu" Hijikata mengisap dalam rokoknya dan menghembuskan kasar.

Tsukuyo diam, semakin ia mengingat kata-kata Gintoki semakin luka hatinya, hatinya berdenyut untuk ke sekian kalinya, tangisan yang semula reda kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia semakin mengencangkan pegangannya ke punggung Hijikata berharap semua sakit yang ia rasakan bisa sedikit menguap karena sahabat yang sudah ia anggap saudara ini selalu bisa menenangkannya dalam keadaan apapun.

Hijikata mengusap-ngusap punggung Tsukuyo menenangkannya, tangan kanannya mengepal geram. Ia membuang puntung rokoknya dan menginjaknya kasar. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan dengan langkah cepat ia kembali ke tempat dimana ia memarkir motornya.

Tsukuyo terkejut, ia mencoba mengejar Hijikata yang sudah menstarter motornya.

"Toshii!! Kau mau kemana!!?" teriak Tsukuyo panik melihat Hijikata yang terburu-buru dengan wajah kesal.

Hijikata mendelik dari balik helmnya "jangan panggil aku Toshi kalau aku tidak bisa menghajar pria brengsek itu!!"

Tsukuyo terbelalak dan gagal mengejar Hijikata yang sudah laju melesat dengan motornya meninggalkan Tsukuyo yang hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya.

Buru-buru ia mengorek isi tasnya mencari ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

To be continued


	2. chapter 2

**Last Chapter**

Hijikata melepas jaketnya kasar dan memarkirkan motornya diparkiran sekolah yang luas dan sepi itu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa mencari sosok pria yang membuatnya menahan emosinya sedari tadi.

Tangan kekarnya mendobrak sebuah ruangan dan tanpa aba-aba ia mencengkram kerah baju seorang pria yang sedikit kaget karena perlakuannya.

"maa..maa... Sudah aku duga pria ini akan datang melabrakku" tutur pria itu santai.

"kau!!!!" pekik Hijikata dengan nafas memburu dan mendorongnya terjengkang kebelakang.

Gintoki bangkit berdiri tanpa melawan dan menepuk pundak Hijikata dengan wajah innocentnya "sudahlah akui saja kalau kau dan Tsukuyo memiliki perasaan satu sama lain, aku akan mengikhlaskannya untukmu kalian pasangan yang serasi dan saling membutuhkan, kan? Gajimu lebih besar daripada pria seperti aku dan Tsukuyo lebih nyaman denganmu dan mungkin kau adalah pria idamannya... Aku serahkan dia padamu" ucapnya menyeringai sembari menjauh dari pandangan Hijikata.

Pria bersurai hitam itu menarik kerah kemeja Gintoki dari belakang dan langsung mendaratkan pukulan ke wajah Gintoki.

Hijikata mendengus "kau kira Tsukuyo itu barang, HAH!!! Tidak kusangka kau pengajar tapi cara berpikirmu rendahan seperti itu!! Brengsek!!!" Hijikata mencengkeram erat kemeja Gintoki yang terduduk akibat pukulannya, Matanya berapi-api menatap wajah malas Gintoki yang meneteskan darah di sudut bibirnya.

"aku sudah bilang dari awal kalau kau membuat air mata Tsukuyo menetes setetes pun aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajar pria sepertimu!! Tsukuyo itu sahabatku, hubungan kami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, brengsek!!"

Seiring dengan teriakannya Hijikata melayangkan pukulan ke wajah pria didepannya itu.

Gintoki menyeringai "lihat, itulah bukti kalau kalian saling mencintai, kau bahkan lebih bisa melindunginya daripada aku!" lirihnya walaupun wajahnya mulai lebam, Gintoki pasrah saat pria itu memukulinya.

"satu hal lagi jangan pernah menganggap Tsukuyo seperti wanita lain yang hanya mengejar materi, dia itu wanita dengan hati yang suci, kau tau!!!" dengus Hijikata sambil mengangkat kepalannya mengarah ke arah Gintoki, emosinya benar-benar tidak bisa ia kendalikan.

"TOUSHI!!!!" suara lembut seorang wanita membuat kepalan Hijikata tertahan, dan menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Mitsuba!!!?" pekiknya kaget, matanya melebar melihat sosok wanita bersurai pasir itu.

"Toushi hentikan aku mohon!!" pintanya.

Hijikata memalingkan wajahnya dari Mitsuba dan menatap garang Gintoki dengan kepalannya yang terlihat bergetar dan bersiap melayangkan pukulannya lagi sebelum suara wanita lain menegurnya.

"Toushi sudahlah.. Lepaskan dia" ucapnya lirih disamping Hijikata.

Pria itu menatap kesal berniat tidak mendengarkan Tsukuyo yang menahannya untuk memukul Gintoki lagi.

"kau masih membelanya??" kata Hijikata geram.

Tsukuyo menunduk.

"dia tidak pantas kau bela lagi Tsukuyo!! Tch..!!" pria tegap itu bersiap untuk mendaratkan pukulannya sebelum Mitsuba menahannya dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Toushi cukup!! Kau memukulnya tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah!!" ucap Mitsuba memeluknya erat agar menahan Hijikata untuk tidak menghajar Gintoki lagi.

Hijikata terdiam, ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan Gintoki dari cengkramannya dan mendorongnya kasar.

"kau beruntung kali ini!!" bentaknya.

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini Mitsuba?" tanyanya lagi, nada suaranya sudah berubah pelan dan berbalik menghadap Mitsuba.

"Tsukuyo-san memanggilku, aku khawatir dengamu... Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya lembut menyentuh dada Hijikata.

Hijikata menghela nafas panjang dan mengusap kepala Mitsuba pelan dan berpaling ke arah Tsukuyo "Tsukki berhentilah membawa kelemahanku saat aku membelamu dari pria brengsek ini!!!"

Tsukuyo tersenyum kaku "kalian berdua pergilah biar aku bicara dengannya sebentar.." sahutnya pelan takut Hijikata ikut marah karena keputusannya.

"kau!!!!" seru Hijikata mendekat.

"ada urusan yang belum ku selesaikan dengannya Toushi.."

Hijikata mendengus, ia kehabisan kata-kata dan memutuskan pergi dengan Mitsuba setelah mengancam Gintoki lagi.

Gintoki yang terdiam dengan wajah lebam dan darah di sudut bibirnya menatap Tsukuyo salah tingkah dan bangun dari tempatnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari sana.

"diamlah disitu.." ucap Tsukuyo sambil mencari kotak P3K di sekitaran ruang itu.

Entah kenapa pria itu diam saja sambil menatap wanita itu yang mendekat dengan kotak p3K ditangannya.

Tsukuyo mengeluarkan beberapa perban dan mengoles luka yang ada di wajah Gintoki.

Tidak ada satu katapun kata keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing, Gintoki yang teringat dengan keputusan untuk berpisah membuatnya tidak mampu untuk bersuara, Tsukuyo yang diam dengan beberapa pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Pria itu meringis disaat Tsukuyo mulai mengolesi lukanya.

"kenapa kau membantuku? Harusnya kau membiarkannya untuk memukulku" ujarnya memecah kesunyian diantara mereka berdua seraya menahan perih di mulutnya.

Gintoki menatap wajah Tsukuyo yang fokus mengobati lukanya.

"diamlah, anggap saja aku seoramg teman yang sedang mengobatimu..." Tsukuyo memberi jeda ucapannya "kau bilang kau tidak mencintaiku kan?" lanjutnya menyembunyikan perasaan pahit yang ia rasakan.

Gintoki kembali terdiam, mata sayunya kembali menatap lekat wajah sembab Tsukuyo, ucapan dari wanita itu membuatnya bersalah karena ucapan itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongannya saja.

"aku tidak pantas untukmu Tsukuyo... Aku bukan pria yang baik untukmu aku tidak bisa melindungimu seperti Hijikata lakukan kepadamu, aku tidak bisa menjamin masa depanmu denganku dan aku tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan..." ucapnya melirik lebam yang ada ditangan Tsukuyo.

"aku bahkan tidak tau tanganmu terluka"

Tsukuyo tidak menjawab perkataan Gintoki.

"apa kau tidak mencintai pria yang kau panggil Toushi itu?? Dia pria yang Pantas untukmu, lagipula kau terlihat bahagia dengannya" ungkapnya lagi.

Ia masih fokus dengan luka Gintoki dan menghela nafas "kau tidak melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manis mereka berdua Gintoki?"

Pria berambut perak itu mengangkat alis matanya kaget.

"aku sudah bilang padamu dia itu sahabatku tidak lebih, kami sudah terbiasa berjuang bersama dari kecil.. Dan aku selalu bergantung padanya dan begitu juga sebaliknya.. Tidak ada perasaan seperti sepasang kekasih sama sekali, aku bahagia dia sudah menemukan cintanya, Okita Mitsuba adalah wanita yang pantas untuknya.. Dia sudah ku anggap seperti kakak lelakiku jadi wajar dia marah padamu.." ucap Tsukuyo sambil merapikan kotak P3K itu.

Gintoki terdiam mematung, Tsukuyo duduk didepannya canggung dan gelisah mereka duduk berhadapan diruang guru itu.

"kenapa kau tidak membalas pukulannya?" tanya Tsukuyo.

Gintoki tersenyum hambar "aku tidak mau masuk penjara karena memukul seorang polisi!"

"tapi aku memang layak menerima pukulannya" lanjutnya pelan seraya tersenyum getir.

"oh.." Tsukuyo manggut-manggut.

Keheningan kembali menyertai mereka. Tsukuyo merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Gintoki.

"itu undangan pernikahan mereka..." ucapnya.

"kau juga diundang, jadi kau harus datang .." lanjutnya tersenyum dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya bergegas meninggalkan pria itu.

Tsukuyo melangkah pergi tapi ia merasakan tangannya ditahan Gintoki, ia mengerutkan keningnya menatap tangannya yang dipegang.

Beberapa detik berikutnya ia sudah berada dalam pelukan pria itu, tangan kokoh pria itu dengan erat mendekapnya seolah takut wanita itu akan pergi darinya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Tsukuyo.

Gintoki merasakan tubuh kaku Tsukuyo karena dia memeluknya secara mendadak. Tsukuyo kaget dengan perlakuan pria itu, ia merasakan detak jantung Gintoki yang cepat di saat ia berada di pelukannya.

"maafkan aku Tsukuyo... Ini semua kesalahanku, aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa agar kau bahagia denganku.."

Ia diam sebentar menunggu reaksi dari Tsukuyo, ia merasakan tangan wanita itu mengusap punggungnya dan menepuknya pelan.

"aku cemburu Tsukuyo..aku cemburu" ucapnya di telinga wanita bersurai pirang itu.

"aku.. Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga cemburuku membuatku hilang kendali, aku tidak sanggup mendengar kau menyebut nama pria lain dari mulutmu, aku tidak tahan mendengar kau memuji pria lain seperti Hijikata meskipun aku tau dia adalah sahabatmu... Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin kau jadi milikku sepenuhnya.."ungkapnya menumpahkan semua isi hatinya.

Tsukuyo merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah tampan pria itu yang terlihat merasa bersalah dan gugup. Ia menanggkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Gintoki dan mencium bibir pria itu dengan kecupan lembut.

"kau terlalu banyak bicara Gintoki" kata Tsukuyo meskipun dia sendiri gelagapan dengan apa yang barusan dia lakukan tapi ia gemas sendiri mendengar pengakuan pria tegap didepannya ini.

Gintoki memegang tangan Tsukuyo yang ada di wajahnya meskipun ia menahan perih akibat luka pukulan dari Hijikata tapi lukanya tidak seberapa dengan luka yang ditorehkannya kepada Tsukuyo, ia tersenyum tipis menatap wajah merona wanita cantik itu.

"aku juga meminta maaf padamu, tidak seharusnya aku membicarakan pria lain saat aku berada didekatmu, aku memang bodoh Gintoki aku terlambat menyadarinya...

kau tidak perlu berusaha keras membahagiakanku cukup kau selalu berada disampingku sudah membuatku bahagia " ucap Tsukuyo menunduk malu-malu.

Gintoki tersenyum dan mencium punggung tangan Tsukuyo, ia merasa bahagia sekarang, semua ini hanyalah kesalahpahaman mereka berdua saja. Mereka berdua harus saling terbuka satu sama lain meskipun dengan sibuknya pekerjaan masing-masing.

Pria itu kembali memeluk erat Tsukuyo dan tersenyum bahagia, ia mengecup mesra pucuk kepala wanita itu.

"maukah kau menjadikanku pasanganmu disaat pernikahan Hijikata nanti??" tanya Gintoki.

Tsukuyo mengangguk didalam pelukan pria itu menandakan bahwa ia menyetujui ajakannya.

Senyum Gintoki merekah.

"aku mencintaimu Tsukuyo.." ucapnya tulus.

"aku juga.."

End


End file.
